FOЯGET
by April Hawkeye
Summary: Kai gets unReversed but a startling side effect may change his life forever. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Ok I probably should've been working on something else but I wrote this during Link Joker hen and I just recently finished it so why not?

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard

* * *

FOЯGET

A Cardfight! Vanguard fic

"Blaster Blade! Help free Kai-kun from that Reversed spell!" Aichi shouted as his avatar attacked Dragonic Overlord the Яebirth. The dragon gripped its heart in pain, as it began to stagger. Kai grit his teeth as he flipped over the top card of his deck, praying for a heal trigger to get him out of defeat. Sadly, there wasn't one. The majestic flame dragon began fading away, as Kai gripped the sides of the holographic table, cursing.

"Why?! Why did I lose even after receiving that power?!" he screamed, right before the unЯeversing process started. His cries of agony were not unheard by the people below.

"Kai!" Miwa shouted in concern. Shingo and Naoki both looked to each other.

"Get going!" Naoki said. "He's your best friend. He'll probably want to see you."

"That's right! Things are fine here, everyone's back to normal now. Go check on your friend!" Shingo encouraged. Nodding in gratitude, Miwa took off for the building's top floor.

Back on the roof, Aichi was hesitant to go near Kai. Yes, he was getting unЯeversed, but it was taking longer than usual and the murky aura surrounding the brunet was getting angrier instead of fading. Choosing to stand at a safe distance, the boy activated his Psyqualia.

Inside Kai's mind, he saw a mass of swirling dark energy. Chained up in the middle of it all was Kai himself. Hovering closer, Aichi's blue aura did not go unnoticed. The dark energy hissed as it recoiled away, further and further from the boy. Aichi wasn't about to let it go that easily. Reaching forward, he managed to skim the surface of the energy. That proved to be enough. Dissolving away, the aura tried to inch closer to its captive, but ultimately failed. Maneuvering himself so that he was in front of Kai, Aichi gently lifted Kai's face up to his own.

"Kai-kun," he called.

_Who's there? Someone's calling me…_

Kai-kun!

_Aichi?_

Lifeless green eyes opened slowly, meeting warm blue ones. Glancing around slowly and confusedly, the brunet mumbled,

"Ai…chi?" Upon hearing his name cross his idol's lips, Aichi hugged the trapped boy tightly.

"Kai-kun! Kai-kun!" he repeated over and over, too ecstatic at having his friend back to say anything else. The brunet in question weakly tugged at his bonds, trying to return the hug. Noticing Kai's struggle, Aichi tried touching the chains. Maybe he could break them somehow. Sure enough, once in contact with the blue aura surrounding the Miyaji captain, the chains broke and faded away. Slumping forward, Kai could do nothing but let the bluenet catch him, whispering a faint, "Thank you," before losing consciousness completely. Glowing brighter as he exited Kai's mind, Aichi said softly to the sleeping brunet, "Welcome home."

Miwa reached the top of the roof, panting from rushing. Throwing open the door, he prepared himself for the worst. The first thing he noticed was that Ren Suzugamori was just sitting on the ground, watching something. As he looked up to see what is was, his gaze softened. Walking up to Aichi, he sat down next to the boy.

"Is he alright?" he asked, gesturing to the figure Aichi had in his arms.

"I don't know, Miwa-kun. He was Яeversed the longest out of all of us. He's probably exhausted, we should let him rest," he responded. They both heard footsteps and looked up to see Ren walking towards them.

"We should probably get him home or maybe his room at Foo Fighter HQ," the redhead suggested. The two nodded and draped Kai's arms around Miwa and Ren's shoulders. Aichi walked ahead, opening doors if they weren't automatic. When they all got outside, they were greeted by their friends. Some threw their arms around Aichi, tackling him into a hug, relieved that he was alive and well. Others stood by, smiling at the group. All seemed well.

Having bid their farewells earlier on, Aichi, Miwa and Ren carried Kai into the headquarters, with Asaka and Tetsu following. Suiko had been long gone. She left with Rekka and Kourin when they decided to try and find their old memories. All of them climbed into the elevator, with Asaka and Tetsu getting off before any of the others. When they finally reached their desired floor, Miwa and Ren cautiously carried Kai out while Aichi held the door.

Kai's floor was nothing extravagant; daily necessities along with the occasional book lying about. It was neat and orderly, just as one would expect it to be. Laying the weakened brunet on his bed, Miwa, Ren and Aichi took the elevator back downstairs.

"I'll look after him," Ren promised. "If anything happens, you two will be the first to know."

"Thank you, Ren-san," Aichi thanked as he turned around and walked out. Miwa did likewise. As the two of them walked back to their respective houses, one thought crossed their minds.

"Please be ok, Kai(-kun)."

A week later and Kai still hadn't woken up. He was visited everyday by Miwa and Aichi, both of which told him about what he was missing. Each visit was ended with a plea for the brunet to wake up. It was when Aichi visited Kai again later that day, that he began to show signs of waking up; fingers curling and uncurling or the occasional twitch of an eyebrow. Hurriedly, he called for Ren, who rushed in quickly. The two encouraged Kai to open his eyes, and when he did, the emerald orbs looked around in confusion

"Ren? Aichi? Where am I?" he asked. Wiping away tears of joy, Aichi answered,

"You're in your room at Foo Fighter HQ. How are you feeling, Kai-kun?" Rolling his shoulders a bit, Kai answered,

"I feel kind of tired and weak. What happened? The last thing I remember was meeting with Tatsunagi Takuto." At this, both males averted their gaze. Eyes narrowing in suspicion, he repeated his question. Luckily, the two boys were saved by the timely arrival of Miwa.

"Kai! You're ok! How are you feeling?" he asked. Shrugging again, the brunet repeated his previous answer. "That's reasonable. You'll get back your strength in due time. You've missed a lot of stuff at school, you know! The club needs you too!" Miwa said, trying to bring the atmosphere back to a positive note. However, all three of the brunet's best friends were shocked when they heard him ask his next question.

"What club?" Utter silence followed after that. Hesitantly, Aichi answered,

"Your Vanguard club, Kai-kun. With Morikawa-kun, Izaki-kun, Kamui-kun and Miwa-kun." Eyebrows furrowing, Kai asked,

"What's Vanguard?" Miwa's jaw dropped. Ren backed up until he hit the wall. Aichi just stood there, absolutely in shock. Miwa was the first to recover.

"Kai…" he said carefully, "You don't remember what Vanguard is?" Receiving a shake of his head as an answer, Miwa closed his mouth.

"Well then," Ren said suddenly. "This is a problem."

* * *

Chapter 2 and 3 are coming up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Might as well upload the whole thing, right?

Disclaimer: Cardfight! Vanguard belongs to Bushiroad

* * *

Kai walked into his apartment, with Miwa following behind him. As the blond closed the door behind the two, Kai sat on his bed.

"So what's vanguard, Miwa?" the brunet asked again. Turning around, the usually bubbly blond looked his best friend dead in the eye.

"Did you really forget about Vanguard, Kai? About everything you've been through?" Kai slowly shook his head, not used to the blond's seriousness. Sighing, Miwa sat down next to Kai. "Vanguard is a card game. It's where you use units to do battle here, as well as on another planet called Cray. It's a game all about imagination and strategy. You wer-are very good at it. You're actually one of the top fighters in the world." Kai looked genuinely surprised but at the same time, curious.

"Can you teach me how to play tomorrow?" he asked. Miwa nodded, smiling his bright smile again, knowing that Kai would be back to normal soon.

The next day, the two of them went to the Motion Figure System at Hitsue High School. Beforehand during lunch, Miwa had already explained triggers, break rides, limit breaks and grades to Kai. Now all that was left was game play. He watched as Kai set down a grade 0, doing the same himself. Drawing five cards from his deck, the blond patiently waited for Kai to finish his own preparations. Seeing that his opponent was ready, both boys cried out,

"Stand up, the Vanguard!"

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

Surprised that Kai had used 'the Vanguard', Miwa sent a questioning look towards the brunet, only to receive a confused look in response. Miwa shrugged. _Guess it was just instinct then._

"Seal Dragon, Terrycloth!" the blond announced as the red dragon materialized behind him.

"Eradicator, Strike Dagger Dragon!" Kai responded, as the unit took its place behind the boy. Smiling, Miwa chose to go first, much like how Kai had explained the game to Aichi a year ago.

"I draw. Ride! Embodiment of Armour, Bahr! Terrycloth moves back." The Kagero demon rose up from where Terrycloth once stood, his sword brandished. The aforementioned seal dragon took his new place, directly behind the demon. Signaling that his turn was over, he watched Kai draw a card from his deck.

"Ride! Red River Dragoon! Strike Dagger moves." The red-clad human appeared, with the grade 0 appearing in the bottom left rearguard circle. Kai twisted the unit in his centre column, like Miwa had showed him at lunch, signaling his attack.

"No guard!" the Kagero user declared. Kai proceeded to check the top card of his deck for a trigger. Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon was what he was greeted with. Adding the card into his hand, he watched as Miwa placed a copy of Seal Dragon, Jacquard into the damage zone. Nodding to indicate that his turn was finished, he watched the blond begin his turn.

"I draw. Ride! Dragon Knight, Nehalem!" The proud dragon knight rose up, his purple scarf billowing behind him. "Call! Jacquard and Flannel!" The two grade units took their places, with Jacquard on the right side of Nehalem and Flannel directly behind Jacquard. Twisting the two newly called units, the blond declared, "Flannel boosts Jacquard's attack!" Kai turned over the top card of his deck, revealing it to be Eradicator Thunder Boom Dragon, before placing it into his damage zone. Not losing his momentum, Miwa twisted his other units, announcing his vanguard's attack.

"No guard!" Kai proclaimed. Miwa turned over the top card of his deck, revealing it to be Seal Dragon, Artpique.

"Draw trigger! I give the 5000 power to Nehalem and then I draw." Kai repeated his previous action, this time revealing Eradicator, Yellow Gem Carbuncle as his damage check.

"Critical trigger. All of the effects go to Red River Dragoon."

"So what do you think, Kai? Do you remember anything?" Miwa asked.

"Nothing in particular," the brunet responded while drawing a card from his deck. "Ride! Dragonic Deathscythe!" the red and blue dragon appeared, weapon raised and ready to attack. "Counterblast! I retire Jacquard!" The Flame Dragon vanished from the field in a flurry of red sparkles just as Kai chose another card from his hand and placed it to the left of Deathscythe. "I call Zuitan!" Thinking carefully, Kai twisted his centre column unit again and announced his attack. "No guard!" Miwa responded.

"Checking the drive trigger," Kai trailed off. "Got it! Critical trigger! The power goes to Zuitan and the critical stays with Deathscythe." The scythe slammed into the dragon knight's shield, knocking him off balance as two cards, Hunger Hell and Blockade, from Miwa's deck flew into the damage zone. Continuing, Kai twisted the last two units he had that could attack. The blond pulled out a copy of Flannel and shouted,

"Guard!" Kai looked up and signaled the end of his turn. Miwa smiled and laughed. "Are you sure you forgot how to play? You're playing the same as you always do and it's way better than me!" Kai blushed and glared at his best friend. Laughing again, Miwa drew a card from his deck and looked across with a determined expression towards his adversary. Surprised, Kai stepped back a little, intimidated by Miwa's sudden change in demeanor.

"I ride Seal Dragon, Blockade!" The red flame dragon rose up from behind Miwa, towering over him. "Call! Corduroy and Bahr!" placing the grade 2 on the left of Blockade and the grade 1 directly behind Corduroy. "Corduroy's counterblast!" He declared as he flipped over Jacquard in the damage zone. "Zuitan is retired! Then, look at the top four cards of your deck and superior call a grade 2," Miwa instructed. Kai did as Miwa said and chose to superior call Eradicator, Spark Rain Dragon. Returning the other 3 cards into the deck, Kai shuffled before setting it back down. "Flannel moves up and attacks Spark Rain!" Miwa announced.

"Guard!" Kai declared as he held up a copy of Sword Dance Eradicator, Hisen.

"Next, boosted by Terrycloth, Blockade attacks! Blockade's skill activates! You can't intercept this attack!" Miwa said, proudly. Kai glanced at his damage and back, saying

"No guard!"

"Twin drive check!" the blond declared. Revealing the first one as a copy of Seal Dragon, Rinocross, he added it to his hand as he revealed the second being Seal Dragon, Kersey. The blond's vanguard struck the brunet's as Kai watched his second and third damage, a copy of Eradicator, Demolition Dragon and Eradicator, Dragon Mage, fall into the damage zone.

"Draw trigger," he announced, "The power to Deathscythe and then I draw."

" Finally, Bahr boosts Corduroy!"

"Guard!" the brunet declared as he held up a copy of Eradicator, Yellow Gem Carbuncle.

"I end my turn."Miwa smiled up at his best friend. "You'll remember everything soon Kai, don't worry." Kai looked up, rather surprised that his friend had read his mind. Had he looked troubled?

"I draw," he mumbled. Selecting a card from his hand, the brunet held it above his head and chanted, "Hot-blooded scarlet dragon! Ride the Vanguard!" He slammed the card down onto the table with the last word, allowing his new vanguard to arrive. "Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon!" Suddenly, he was assaulted with a headache. The pain seared through his mind, causing him to stumble back, his hand on his forehead, as if to shield him from the pain.

Miwa watched as Kai chanted the mantra that he had created for the thunder dragon, slightly surprised that he had used it. Was Kai starting to remember? The happiness from that thought was short-lived when he saw Kai in pain.

"K-Kai!" he shouted in concern. He was about to rush to his friend's side when he saw him hold up his hand, gesturing for the blond to stop. Staggering, the brunet held onto the side of his fight table, regaining his balance. Straightening, Kai took a deep breath. What was that? Where did that headache come from? Shaking his head, the Narukami played chose 2 cards from his hand, calling Hisen behind his vanguard and Thunderboom Dragon to the right of his vanguard. Twisting the solitary grade 2, he announced his attack.

"Thunderboom attacks Blockade!"

"Guard!" the blond declared as he held up a copy of Nehalem. Not to be daunted, Kai twisted the two units in his centre column.

"Hisen boosts Vowing Sword's attack!" Glancing at the 3 cards in his hand, the blond opted to let the attack through. "Twin drive check," the brunet started. The first was a copy or Red River Dragoon while the sixth card to be added to his hand was a copy of Eradicator, Wyvern Guard Guld. Miwa clicked his tongue as he revealed his fourth damage, only to grin as the revealed card glowed green.

"Seal Dragon, Shirting! Heal trigger! The power goes to Blockade and I recover one point of damage," he announced as he placed the flipped copy of Jacquard into the drop zone. Changing the positions of the last two units he had in position, he declared his last attack.

"Strike Dagger boosts Spark Rain's attack on Corduroy!" Losing an intercept unit was still something that the blond could afford at this point in the game so he allowed the attack to hit.

"I end my turn," Kai said. He watched in anticipation of Miwa's next move. Who knew that this game was so much fun? He had felt so alive during his turn! Vanguard was really fun!

Miwa looked up. Frowning, he noted that he didn't have his crossride just yet. Drawing a card, he frowned when it wasn't what he wanted. Oh well. He could make this work.

"Call! Blockade and Artpique!" He placed the copy of his vanguard in front of Bahr and Artpique behind Flannel. "Artpique's skill! It moves to the soul and Flannel gains 3000 power!" Kai frowned. That might be a little bit of a problem. Grinning, Miwa twisted his grade 1, signaled its attack on Kai's vanguard.

"No guard," the brunet said as he flipped the top card over, of what would be his fourth damage, watching it glow green. "Worm Toxin Eradicator, Seiobo! The power goes to Vowing and I recover one point of damage," the brunet said, relieved to not be pushed to four damage already. Frowning, the blond twisted his centre column.

"Terrycloth boosts Blockade's attack on Vowing Sword Dragon! Blockade's skill activates! You can't intercept!" Kai frowned but pulled out a copy of Red River Dragoon.

"Guard!" Miwa scowled. He would need two triggers to break through Kai's defense. "Twin drive check," the blond trailed off as he revealed the first card to be Hellfire Seal Dragon, Blockade Inferno. The blond smiled. At least he would have a crossride for next turn. The second card glowed yellow, earning a delighted grin from Miwa. "Critical trigger! I give all the effects to my rearguard Blockade! With a boost from Bahr, he attacks!"

"Guard!" the brunet yelled as he held up a copy of Sacred Spear Eradicator, Pollux.

"Turn end," the blond said. The brunet smiled, feeling a little proud of himself. He had successfully guarded against Miwa's attacks and hadn't changed the amount of damage he took. Drawing, he chose one of the cards in his hand and slammed it down on his Vanguard.

"Break ride! Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon!" The renewed version of the thunder dragon roared, ready to take down his enemy. "Break ride skill activated! I retire Blockade!" The aforementioned flame dragon disappeared in a fizzle of red sparkles as Miwa placed the grade 3 in the drop zone. Choosing another one of the 6 cards he had in hand, he called it into the last empty space on his field. "Call! Red River Dragoon!" Now that he had a full field, Kai was ready to attack Miwa.

"Boosted by Red River, Thunderboom attacks!"

"Guard!" the blond yelled as he held up his critical trigger from the previous drive check.

"Boosted by Hisen, Vowing Sword attacks!" Frowning at the 2 cards in hand, Miwa shouted,

"No guard!" Praying, he hoped that Kai wouldn't pull a critical trigger. If he did, Miwa would have to use up his entire hand to guard the last attack.

"Check the drive trigger," Kai announced as he placed his hand over his deck. Miwa masked his look of surprise. Kai's old speech patterns were coming back. Does that mean he was starting to remember? Or was it simply out of habit? Snapping out of his thoughts, he watched as Kai revealed another copy of Eradicator, Wyvern Guard Guld and a copy of Eradicator, Spark Rain Dragon. Phew. He didn't have to worry about a critical trigger.

"Damage trigger, check," he said as he flipped over his top card and let it glow red. "Draw trigger! I give the power to Blockade and then I draw!" He exclaimed happily.

Twisting his last two units, Kai announced,

"Boosted by Strike Dagger, Spark Rain attacks!"

"No guard!" The fifth damage flew into Miwa's damage zone: another copy of Hellfire Seal Dragon, Blockade Inferno. Smiling, Miwa drew his card to signal the start of his turn. Holding a card high above his head, he chanted,

"When the seal is broken, the dragon's flames will reduce everything to ashes! Crossride! Hellfire Seal Dragon, Blockade Inferno!" The red dragon rose up, his claws sharp and ready to fight. Kai backed up, daunted by the hologram of the blond's vanguard. Miwa smiled sadly. "Do you remember, Kai? You gave me this card." Kai looked up, surprised.

"I did?"

_"__Hey, Miwa. Hold out your hand." _

_ "__Eh? Why?" the blond asked, confused. Kai just blushed lightly and raised his voice._

_ "__Just hold out your hand already!" Miwa obliged and was greeted with something light hitting his hand. Holding it up, he read the card text._

_ "__Hellfire Seal Dragon, Blockade Inferno… Hey this is a crossride!" Miwa exclaimed, the sight of the triple rare card making his spirits soar._

_ "__Yeah. You can have it," the brunet stated simply._

_ "__But Kai! This is a super rare card!" Miwa protested._

_ "__It's fine. Consider it an early birthday present," Kai insisted. The blond reluctantly agreed to keep the card but nonetheless smiled and thanked his friend. Smiling, Kai replied,_

_ "__You're welcome."_

Frowning, Kai put a hand to his forehead, the memories pounding in the back of his mind.

"M-Miwa…" the brunet said weakly. Miwa wanted to help his best friend but he just couldn't. At least not right now.

"Limit Break!" the blond declared. A yellow vanguard circle appeared briefly above Blockade Inferno before vanishing. "Counterblast!" Miwa said as he flipped over Hunger Hell and Blockade in his damage zone. "All of your grade 2 rearguards are retired! Spark Rain! Thunderboom!" The two units in Kai's front row vanished from the holographic display, leaving Kai with no intercepts. "Along with that, he gains 10,000 power!" The Seal Dragon glowed yellow, signaling its power increase. "I call Hunger Hell!" The purple seal dragon manifested itself in front of Bahr. Twisting the two units in his left column, he announced,

"Bahr supports Hunger Hell's attack on Vowing Sword!"

"No guard," his opponent replied as a copy of Supreme Army Eradicator, Zuitan fell into the damage zone. Miwa smiled.

"Boosted by Terrycloth, my vanguard attacks yours!" He watched as Kai chose a card from his hand and slammed it down on the table.

"I perfect guard with Eradicator, Wyvern Guard Guld!" The brunet discarded a copy of Demolition Dragon and the nullification of the blond's attack commenced. Frowning slightly, Miwa announced his drive check.

"First check, no trigger," he announced dejectedly as he revealed a copy of Bahr. Flipping the second card over, he was pleasantly surprised when the card glowed yellow. "Embodiment of Spear, Tahr! I give all the effects to Flannel!" The sole grade 1 received the plus one critical effect and the 5000 power bonus. "Now he attacks!" the blond exclaimed, hoping to end the game at that. They were both at 5 damage. If Miwa didn't end it there, he might not have a chance next turn.

"Guard!" Kai shouted as he held up a copy of Spark Rain. Sighing, Miwa begrudgingly admitted,

"Turn end…" Kai smiled.

"Miwa, you're really strong!" Miwa scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"I'm not as strong as you are, Kai. In any case, you're doing really well! You're playing exactly like you used to!" Kai looked up, trying to mask his joy. Was he remembering? He really wanted to. Starting his turn with a draw, he was greeted with the sight of a red and yellow grade 3. Curiously reading the text, he thought that it would be a useful unit and held it above his head, chanting,

"Powerful, ancient dragon, trace the ancestry of your form and strength and swoop down to Earth once again. Break ride! Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant!" Another jolt of pain raced through Kai's head, as he brought his hand to his head. Thousands of images were running through his mind at a kilometer a second; pictures and faces, but none of them familiar to him; Aichi's face with white armour, Tokura's with something resembling a little girl riding on top of a bird with blue wings and Katsuragi's with machines. Crying out, Kai took deep breaths trying to calm himself down.

Miwa watched from across the room, regretting that he couldn't run over to his friend's side again. He could only pray that Kai would remember by himself.

Gritting his teeth, Kai called Zuitan and Dragonic Deathscythe on either side of Dragonic Descendant.

"Deathscythe's counterblast! I retire Hunger Hell!" The purple grade 2 roared before vanishing in a shower of sparks from the battlefield. Kai looked down. He had depleted his hand to only 2 cards. On the other hand, Miwa had 5 cards in his hand, one of which was a perfect guard. Frowning, he could only hope that his units would have the power to finish him this turn. Kai twisted his left column units, beginning his attacks. "Zuitan attacks Blockade Inferno, boosted by Strike Dagger!"

"Guard!" Miwa cried as he held up a copy of Nehalem.

"Boosted by Hisen, Descendant attacks! Hisen's soulblast adds another 5000 power to Descendant!" The attack totaled 32000; more than what Miwa could handle. He had no other choice.

"Perfect guard with Seal Dragon Rinocross!" Dropping a copy of Artpique into the drop zone, he waited for Kai to check his twin drive.

"Check the drive trigger. First check, no trigger," Kai stated as he revealed a copy of Dragonic Descendant. "Second check, critical trigger!" he exclaimed, watching Sacred Spear Eradicator, Pollux glow yellow in his hand. "All effects go to Descendant!" Miwa frowned. This was definitely going to be a problem.

"Descendant's Limit Break! When an attack fails, I can stand it back up with an extra critical!" Kai shouted, discarding Dragonic Descendant, Pollux and Eradicator, Blue Gem Carbuncle while counterblasting Zuitan in his damage zone. The red dragon stood back up, roaring in triumph, ready to attack his enemy again, stronger than ever.

"Descendant attacks again!" Kai exclaimed, pointing towards his opponent's vanguard. Miwa had two cards in hand now. There was no way he could guard the attack.

"No guard!" the blond cried out as he braced himself for the attack. _I'll need to draw 2 heal triggers_, he thought.

"Check the drive trigger. First check, nothing," he said as he revealed a copy of Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion, his head starting to ache at the sight of the card. One of his former avatars in his hand, Kai almost couldn't take the memories running amuck in his mind. "S-Second check," he stuttered. "Still nothing," he said as he showed a copy of Thunder Boom Dragon.

Dragonic Descendant roared as it charged and attacked Blockade Inferno, roaring in triumph when its blade made contact. Miwa made a noise of disapproval and checked his damage trigger. Embodiment of Spear, Tahr. He had lost. Miwa smiled. It reminded him of what Kai was like before he lost his memory. He looked up, about to congratulate the brunet on his win when he saw him swaying on his feet.

"Kai!" he shouted in concern. The brunet looked at him with dazed green eyes, mumbling out the blond's name before pitching forward towards the floor. "Kai!" Miwa shouted again, running forward to catch his best friend before he could hit the ground. Cradling Kai's head in his lap, Miwa felt his forehead, only to find the brunet burning up. Not wasting any time, Miwa picked the weakened boy up and rushed to Kai's apartment.

* * *

Part 3 coming up~


	3. Chapter 3

Last (?) chapter!

Disclaimer: Cardfight! Vanguard is not mine.

* * *

Bursting in, the blond gently laid the unconscious brunet on his bed and closed the door behind them. Finding a cloth and a basin, he filled it with cool water, and placed the soaked cloth on Kai's forehead. His fever had grown since leaving school and if it didn't go down soon, there was going to be a big problem. He was startled when his phone began to ring. Picking it up, he was surprised to find that it was Ren. He had given the redhead his number a while back, when Ren was still taking care of Kai the first time, but he had never expected him to actually call other than that one time. He answered the call, hesitantly asking,

"Hello?" The redhead's response was uncharacteristically worried, as he said

"Miwa? Have you seen Kai? He hasn't called back even though I told him to when he called about 2 hours ago! He's not in the best condition to be wandering either!" Miwa couldn't help but glance over at the ill brunet, cursing to himself that he shouldn't have pushed Kai so far when he clearly hadn't regained all his strength yet.

"Yeah. He's at his apartment. I'm with him. He fainted after our cardfight and he's running a fever right now. Don't worry, I'll take care of him."

Ren was fairly surprised at this. Kai had fainted after a cardfight? Thinking back to how the brunet hadn't remembered the game at all, he understood what Miwa had intended. Smiling, he knew that Kai was in good hands. Bidding the blond farewell, he proceeded to call Aichi, who had also been worrying about the green-eyed boy.

Back in Kai's apartment, Miwa phoned his mom and told her that he would be staying with Kai tonight. After hanging up, he glanced at his friend again. While he was talking with Ren, he had heard mumbled words come out of Kai's mouth, something like "Stop," and "Don't hurt them." Now, it was getting worse. Kai was rolling on his bed, a tormented expression on his face. He wanted to wake the brunet up, but wasn't sure if that was the best idea.

_Tangled up in black tentacles, Kai helplessly watched as he was shown fight after fight; each one more painful than the last. The worst part was, he was in every single one. But something wasn't right. There were red markings underneath his eyes and a cruel smile whenever he beat his opponents. As well, his opponents seemed very strange when they lost. They gained the red markings as well. Kai couldn't understand what he was being shown. Finally, a voice spoke in his mind._

_"__Kai Toshiki, do you recognize what you are seeing?" The voice was cold and disturbing, piercing through Kai's heart like a sword._

_"__N-No…" he stuttered. If it was possible, the voice sounded like it was sneering._

_"__These are the sins that you have committed while Reversed."_

_"__R-Reversed? What is that?" The voice laughed at his confusion. _

_"__You don't need to know. In any case, the fight right now is between you and your best friend, Miwa." Kai's head snapped up._

_"__Miwa?!" he screamed, in shock. The fight played out in front of him, showing him exactly what he did to the cheerful blond. Kai could only watch in horror as he Reversed his best friend with his own two hands. "M-Miwa…" he managed, as he saw his friend become a mindless drone._

Back in the real world, Kai was crying out, tossing and turning more frantically. Miwa moved to the boy's side worriedly, watching as his best friend fell victim to the torment of his dreams. Climbing up onto the bed, Miwa quickly pinned his friend down before he could hurt himself with his thrashing. However, Kai continued to attempt to escape. Tears streamed down the brunet's pale cheeks, an unseen torment trapping the poor boy in his dreams.

"Kai! Wake up! Kai!" the blond pleaded. But his friend wouldn't open his eyes. Shaking the brunet's shoulders, Miwa continued to beg for Kai to open his eyes but to no avail.

_"__I…did that to Miwa?" Kai let his tears run down his cheeks. Void snickered._

_"__That's not all. This is your fight with Sendou Aichi…" Kai tried to clamp his hands over his ears but the black tentacles restricted his movements._

_"__Stop! I don't want to see this! Stop!" he pleaded._

"Stop!" the brunet begged. It broke the blond's heart to see his best friend in such anguish but despite his best efforts, Kai just wouldn't wake up.

_"__Ai-Aichi…" the brunet whispered as he watched his best friend get Reversed. Void laughed at the brunet's misery._

_"__That's not all… Suzugamori Ren is next…" Kai's head snapped up._

_"__No! No more! Please!" he begged._

"No more! Please!" the brunet's voice cracked as he screamed. Miwa began shaking the brunet harder than ever; anything to get him out of the nightmare he was trapped in. Still, the older remained trapped in the prison of his dreams.

_"__I…I'm so sorry…!" the brunet shouted in the empty space. Void's voice called out to him in the dark._

_"__You can't be forgiven for anything that you've done. Do you think that any of them would forget what you put them through? Don't forget, Kai Toshiki. This is your sin."_

Screaming, Kai's green orbs bolted open as he tried to make sense of his surroundings. The first thing that he noticed was that he was being pinned down. Still trapped in the fear of his nightmare, he frantically started thrashing about, effectively knocking over Miwa who yelped when he was thrown off of the bed.

"Kai! You're awake!" Miwa shouted as he helped himself up. However, he was greeted with vulnerable green eyes that stared back at him. Surprised by the display of emotion, he let Kai bolt out of his apartment. Shaking himself out of his stupor, he called after the brunet only to be ignored. Miwa pulled out his cell phone and sent out a text to Ren and Aichi telling them that Kai was currently missing. The three of them split up, each looking for the missing brunet in his favourite places. To make matters worse, it soon started raining and with the condition that Kai was in, he shouldn't be out in the rain.

It was only when Miwa entered the park where Kai frequently took naps did he find him. Standing alone in the rain, the brunet allowed himself to get soaked, as if washing away all his sorrows. Sending out a quick text to the other two searchers, Miwa neared the drenched boy only for him to turn towards the blond in fear and try to make an escape. However, his hopes of fleeing were quickly dashed as all of the park's exits were sealed by Ren and Aichi. Looking around, he saw the three of them advancing and he looked around desperately, looking for any method of escape. Seeing that there was none, the brunet simply stood in the rain and waited for the three of them to reach him. Miwa was the first to speak up.

"Kai, what happened? Why did you just run away like that?" Kai flinched at the accusation, not wanting to reveal the reason why he had fled his own apartment. Ren was next.

"Is there something wrong? What happened?" Their kind words were too much. Why did they even care? They should hate him after what he did! Aichi was the last one.

"Tell us, Kai-kun. We're worried about you." That did it. Tears ran down Kai's cheeks, camouflaging with the raindrops pelting down on them.

"Why do you all care?! You should hate me after what I did to all of you! I nearly Reversed all of you and I nearly killed Aichi! Why are you all," the brunet's voice broke as he finished off his question, "…being so nice to me?"

The three looked at each other. _This _was what was bothering Kai? Slowly, the redhead embraced the soaked boy in a warm hug.

"Kai… we would never hate you. We know that what you did while Reversed wasn't what you wanted. It's ok…" Ren patted Kai's hair as he attempted to calm the crying boy down. Aichi joined the hug as well.

"Kai-kun… it's ok. Even if it wasn't, we forgive you. We forgave you a long time ago…" Finally, Miwa joined as well.

"Kai… We don't hate you… You're our friend. Friends have to look out for each other. We'll always be looking out for you. So stop crying, alright?" The brunet wiped his tears away and nodded, sniffling. He staggered, his physical limitations finally catching up to him. Pitching forward, he was caught by his three friends. The last thing he said before blacking out completely was,

"Thank you."

* * *

Should I end it here? Or should I make another chapter? Tell me what you think! Read and review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Super short, but I thought it was wrong to just leave it at the 3rd chapter. This is the last chapter. Read and review please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard

* * *

The three carried the sleeping brunet back to his house and took care of him. It took another 2 hours for Kai to awaken. He sat up and glanced around, surprising Miwa and Aichi when they walked through the door with food for him. Setting the bowl of soup down, the two rushed forward and asked him if he was feeling alright. Kai nodded and fidgeted on the bed, since the Miwa and Aichi wouldn't let him get up. _To hell with it,_ he thought.

"Miwa… Aichi… I regained all my memories…" At first, the two of them were shocked, but they eventually calmed down. Ren had also walked in on Kai's confession so he sat down with the other two. Shifting uncomfortably, Kai quietly apologised again. The three looked back up to him and assured him that there were no hard feelings. The bowl of soup forgotten, Ren pushed Kai back so that he was lying on the bed.

"We're happy for you, Kai. How are you feeling now?" he asked. The green eyed boy stared into his lap.

"I'm fine," he mumbled, embarrassed to be seen in this state of vulnerability. Miwa laughed and petted his head. Kai made an indignant noise and suppressed his blush. Ren and Aichi held their laughter.

"Rest now, Kai. It's over and everything is going to be alright."

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
